The Cat and the Psychotic Nurse
by Black Veiled Shinigami Girl
Summary: Luna was just walking home from school one night only to be stopped my some creep in the middle of the side walk. He intends to take poor little Luna with him whether she wants to or not. Then out of no where someone comes to her rescue. Her savior is no other than our favorite blue-haired boy. How will their fates intertwine? How will Luna fit in this story?
1. Chapter 1

**The Cat and the Psychotic Nurse Ch 1: A chance Encounter**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! I only own Luna, her family, her history, and other future addition and changes to the plot from the original Shugo Chara. So please don't sue me! TT-TT**

 **Pov (Unknown)**

It's a Tuesday night and I, Luna Tachibana, am making my way home from school carrying my book bag filled with tonight's homework. As I walked I began to think about today and remembered my argument with my best friend Yaya regarding love.

"Man, if only I could get Yaya to stop bothering me about not liking anyone." I sigh

It's not that I'm against relationships it's just that I don't have anyone that I feel that way about.

I continue to walk down the busy street when suddenly someone stops in front of me. I look to see this man with a smirk plastered on his face. He looks at me and says, "Hi little cutie! Where are you going this late at night?"

His voice sends a chill down my spine and I try to step away when he suddenly grabs my wrist and grins.

"Why don't you come with me and we could hang out and have a good time-" "No!" I screamed trying to pull away. For whatever reason no one was paying attention, they just continued to pass us by while this disgusting man was trying to drag me away.

He then moves his grip from my hand to my arm and begins to pull me with more force. "Come on cutie." He says with a grin

I begin to try to fight back doing my best to try and pull away when all of a sudden he stopped moving. I then noticed a hand had grabbed the man's arm in an attempt to save me.

I turned and was finally able to see who the hand belonged to. It was a tall, blue-haired boy who looked to be about four years older than me. His eyes were locked onto the disgusting man as he spoke.

"Why don't you let go of the nice girl before I break your hand." The man was angered by this statement and then retorted "You little punk! Who the heck do you think you are!? What could you do against me?!" The blue haired boy responded to his comment with a deadly glare ( **AN: If only looks could kill XD** ).

The man began to sweat and then finally released me. "Tch! Whatever I'll just go get another one, this one wasn't my type anyway." He then stormed off into the crowds leaving me and the blue-haired boy.

I looked up at the boy and for some reason became very flustered, my heart for some reason beating at an irregular pace. I bowed my head and attempted to speak to him.

"T-Thank you, I-I'm so sorry to have troubled you!"

He stared at me for a moment before he suddenly smiled and spoke, "No problem. You can pay me back by buying me some Taiyaki sometime, I really like the chocolate." He smirks and then licks his lips causing me to blush. He laughs at my behavior then waves and begins to walk away.

"See you around" He says as he leaves giving me his now signature smile. Then just as quick as he came he disappeared into the crowds.

All I could do was just stand there staring at that same spot where he had just left. I realize it was getting late and I begin to head home again.

* 15 min Later *

I finally make it home and pull out my key to unlock the door. I walk in to my quiet home feeling kind of lonely. My parents are out having dinner with a few friends and my little brother, Ren, is at a friend's house sleeping over for the night. Everything went by pretty uneventful as I made myself dinner and then went upstairs to take a shower.

After my shower I head over to my room, my mind wandering to the blue haired boy from earlier. His nice deep voice, his lovely blue hair. It's all so clear in my mind. I blush realizing that my thoughts were very detailed and obviously on a complete stranger who just happened to save me.

The more I think about it, the more my irregular heart beat seems to increase.

"W-Wait! Why is my heart pounding?" I begin to worry. "Am I sick!? Do I have a fever?!" I put my hand on my forehead trying to feel for some sign of heat, but to no avail. I become confused. "...No fever, but then what could it be! It feels so strange...It feels kind of bubbly and like it's hard to breathe..." I think for a moment and then blush as I come to a realization. "Wait! Don't tell me!" I gulp. "Could it be!?"

"LOVE!?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: So how'd you like it? Was it good for my first time writing something? I'm sorry if it sucked or if my Ikuto didn't seem realistic. I'll do my best to meet you guy's expectations and write an amazing IkutoXOC story. I plan on updating at least once every two weeks, I'm gonna try working up to once a week, but I'd like to apologize ahead of time in case I miss an update. I'm currently a sophomore in high school so I do have a ton of school work, but I'll still try my best!**

 **I apologize to all of the Amuto fans out there, but I'll be honest and say I am also an Amuto fan so- so *gets on hands on knees* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TT-TT I BEG OF YOU PLEASE! I've got a fish to take care of so please don't kill me!... Okay I feel a little dramatic now… / Sorry about that I think I am a little nervous this evening.**

 **Luna: A little is an understatement**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: How mean! You're supposed to be kind and innocent.**

 **Luna: I'm sorry I was only trying to be honest like how you created me to be**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: …**

 **Luna: Are you ok Shinigami-sama**

 **Lack Veiled Shinigami: *sighs* Yeah, just embarrassed.**

 **Luna: *Pats Black Veiled Shinigami's back* It'll be okay, I'm sure they loved it!**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: *smiles brightly* Haha Thanks Luna**

 **Luna: No problem Shinigami-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cat and the Psychotic Nurse Ch 2: OH MY GOD... I'm a Mother**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! I only own Luna, her family, her history, and other future addition and changes to the plot from the original Shugo Chara. So please don't sue me! TT-TT**

 **Luna's POV**

I wake up the next morning and prepare to go to school. My family luckily doesn't get up until another 30 minutes so I quickly get ready to leave.

I know what you're thinking, "Why is she happy that her family is still asleep? Doesn't she love her family?" I do love my family it's just they can be a little overbearing sometimes and by that I mean outright clingy.

On my first day of kindergarten my mom had to hold my dad down as I walked through the school gate, and even then he was still screaming "NOOOOOO! SOME DIRTY LITTLE BOY IS GONNA TAKE DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL AWAY! I HAVE TO GO WITH HER! LET GO!"

Yeah, maybe overbearing is an understatement.

Then when my little brother, Ren, was born he had inherited said trait so you can only guess how my first day of school went.

 ***Flashback***

 _"NOOOOO! ONEE-CHAN YOU CAN'T GO! SOMEONES GONNA ABDUCT YOU AND STEAL YOU AWAY OR WORST, ALL THE BOYS ARE GONNA REALIZE HOW CUTE YOU ARE AND TRY AND TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!" He screams as I'm trying to walk out the door, his arms wrapped around my leg._

 _Tears streamed down his face as I try to pry his arms from around my leg. "Please big sister" He begs._

 _I look at him and then the clock. I sigh. "...Please forgive me Ren..." I then use all my strength and am finally freed from his grip I quickly turn and sprint away before he can grab me again._

 _I turn my head and yell behind me. "Don't worry Ren, I promise I'll be back later!" and with that I continued to run to school._

 ***End of Flashback***

And that is why I treasure these days when I accidentally wake up earlier than I'm supposed to.

I write a note to my family saying I left earlier and that I love them. Knowing Papa and Ren they'll probably be a little over dramatic about me leaving like this like they always do.

I giggle at the thought "Poor Mom."

I then grab an apple to eat for breakfast and then walk out the door.

*20 Minutes Later*

I finally arrive at school. As I walk through the gate I hear a familiar voice calling out to me "Luna~!" I turn only to be glomped by my cute friend and kohai, Yaya Yuiki.

She squeezes me tightly as she continues to speak. "Hey Luna! It's so good to see you!"

I can't help but laugh and think 'She's so adorable! Haha, almost like a child.'

I continue to laugh at her little antics and respond "Hi Yaya, it's good to see you too."

She squeezes me tighter "I missed you SO much!"

I giggle at her remark "Haha but we just saw each other yesterday. You're making it seem like we haven't seen each other in years!"

She squeezes harder and begins to pout "Baka! It's because we're best fiends!"

We look at each other then burst out into laughter. 'It really is nice to see Yaya, it really takes my mind off of what happened yesterday...' I think for a second

'...Wait yesterday!' I suddenly turn a dark shade of red.

Yaya notices and then asks "Luna are you ok, did something happen?" Her eyes full of curiosity and slight concern "Come on, tell Yaya right now!" She wines.

I begin to try and deny it. "I-it's nothing Yaya. I-I-I'm perfectly fine." My stutter wasn't doing me any favors.

Yaya gets off of me and begins to think about my behavior.

"Wait, Luna never gets like this" She thinks for a moment and then it hit her.

"Wait, Could it be Love!?" She says

I quickly cover her mouth "Shut up Baka!"

She moves my hand and begins to grin.

I gulp "I-I'm Leaving" with that and begin to walk away as quickly as possible trying not run and cause a scene.

*Time Skip: End of Day*

I'm walking home and I begin to reflect on what had happened this morning with Yaya. I sigh 'Man she's never gonna let me live that down'

I continue to walk and then finally reach my destination.

I'm walking toward the door when it flies open to reveal my little brother Ren who greets me with a glomp.

"Welcome home Onee-chan!" I look down at him, his arms tightly around me and his head resting on my chest. His feet are dangling a good foot off the ground.

In all honesty we don't really look alike at all. Him with his wavy black hair and brown eyes, and me with my straight silver hair and scarlet eyes. He looking like our parents, and me who looked like our great grandmother. Besides her I'm the only one like this in our crazy family.

Our family is one of the stranger families out there, but we love each other. Papa's a man with a taste for woman's clothing, so much to the point where he actually models them. Mom is a women who is more comfortable in men's clothing and has a passion for photography. As I said we're a strange bunch, but we love each other!

I come back from my thoughts and still see Ren waiting for me to me awaiting his hug.

I giggle and ruffle his hair as I hug him back. He laughs and let's go, landing on his feet and running inside while yelling "Onee-chan's home!"

I walk in and see mom finishing up dinner so I walk upstairs and put my things away and then walk back down. I help set the table and then we all sit down to eat.

Then that's when mom spoke. "Luna is something wrong, you look a little down today?" I am a little startled by her question and how she knew I wasn't having one of my best moments, but then again I should have known better. Mom always was a straight shooter not only that, but she was also very smart and observant.

"Nothing's wrong mom, today was just a long day." I smile to reassure her

She stared at me and stayed silent when Papa suddenly joins the conversation.

"My little Luna, no ones being mean to you are they!? If so just tell daddy and go knock em out! I'll make sure those little punks NEVER see the light of day ever again!" I cut him off before he can continue "Papa I'm fine, there's no need to worry."

It was silent for a moment before his he began again his eyes full of concern. "Luna you're a good girl, always staying silent. Always worrying for others and just going along with everything and observing and helping when needed. That's not a bad thing, but you shouldn't let others push you around."

After that the rest of our meal was eaten in silence. I finished first and went up to my room.

I silently laid down on my bed and thought about what papa had said.

'I know I'm easily stepped on and pushed around. I guess I am too kind...but it's not like I want to be'

I rolled on my side and hugged my pillow.

"I wish I were different. The way I want to be, but never am. Wanting to be outspoken, courageous, and just straight up wild and crazy. I hope to be that person...I know it may not be today, but at least someday."

I crawled under my covers and closed my now teary eyes. "Maybe someday" I whisper as I'm slowly consumed by sleep

*The Next Day*

I wake up to the beeping of my alarm clock. "Ugh I guess I won't be able to avoid them today. Let's just hope todays a good day."

I sit up and feel something between my legs. "What is this? There's something under the blanket."

I lift up the blanket to see a blood red egg with what looked to be a chainsaw with a set of wings on it.

"WHAAAAAAT!" I scream. 'What's going on!? Did I give birth!? What am I gonna do!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: So…..What do you guys think? Was it too short? Was it bad? Did I give enough detail? I'd love your opinion. I'm honestly still very nervous about finally typing my stories and posting them. I get SO nervous.**

 **Luna: Please review so that Shinigami-sama can know how you feel about her story so that she can further improve our story.**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: Haha thanks for the help Luna!**

 **Luna: No problem Shinigami-sama! Though I myself would like to propose that I be able to meet the kind blue-haired boy soon.**

 **Black veiled Shinigami: Hmmmm I don't know Luna. We'll see. I'm trying to follow the plot of the anime which means I'll have to make the decision whether to bring Amu in or just replace her with you.**

 **Luna: But Shinigami-sama I don't want to take away her happiness with the blue-haired boy. I would rather have them be happy and me not be in this story.**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: This is what your Papa meant when he said you were too nice. But don't worry you aren't doing anything wrong let alone taking someone's happiness so don't worry about it.**

 **Luna: If you say so Shinigami-sama**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cat and the Psychotic Nurse Ch 3: A Nurse Reborn**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! I only own Luna, her family, her history, and other future addition and changes to the plot from the original Shugo Chara. So please don't sue me! TT-TT**

 **Luna Pov**

Oh my gosh! What the heck is going on!? I GAVE BIRTH TO AN EGG IN MY SLEEP! That's NOT normal! I don't even think that it is even considered healthy!

Finally after taking a few deep breaths, I reach out and gently touch the egg. "I-it's warm...hmmmm"

Finally knowing that it was safe, I then picked it up the egg forgetting my prior fear and worry. I hold it in my hands and begin to further examine it.

"I wonder what's in the egg, it feels so warm. The design is kind of strange though." I then trace the outline of the chainsaw while gazing at its black wings.

I was in a trance staring at them when my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Luna are you up yet? If you don't get up now not only will you be late, but I am afraid your father and Ren will wake up. I'm pretty sure neither of us want a repeat of what happened last time."

Oh no! "Thanks mom! I'll be down in just a minute." I quickly reply rushing to get dressed and in the process shoving the strange little egg in my bag.

I run down the stairs and past my mother whom had her signature warming smile.

I smile at her and give her a hug before rushing to the door. I slip on my shoes and go straight out the door, but not before yelling a quick 'I love you' to my mom.

 ***Arriving at School***

I reach the gate just in time. I finally slow down due to the fact that I had just run all the way from my house to the school.

"*huff* *huff* Man I really sh-shouldn't have d-done that *huff* *huff*"

It seemed like I was the last one who had arrived. Everyone else was just talking as they closed the gate.

Finally catching my breathe I came to a sudden realization. ' _OH NO!_ ' I remember now that I had shoved the egg in my bag. I quickly open it to see the little egg resting perfectly unscathed.

' _Thank GOD!_ ' I was so relieved to see it was safe.

"Luna~!" I turn around to see Yaya running towards me.

"Man Luna you're pretty late today, did something happen?" Yaya looked at me worriedly.

My grip subconsciously tightens around the strap of my bag.

' _I probably shouldn't tell her. She's the only real friend I have and the last thing I want is for her to think I have some weird freak who lays eggs_ '

I give her a smile of reassurance "No I'm fine, I just overslept by accident."

"She then giggles "Silly Luna!" We both laughed for a moment before she was called over by the king of the guardians, Tadase Hotori.

She tried to drag me along, but I told her I didn't want to be a bother. She stood there for a moment, giving me a look that said it all.

' _What do you mean a bother?_ ' Tadase called her again causing her to relent and finally leave without me.

When she reached them they all got in formation and did their daily walk together into the school building being admired by all those they passed.

There was Nadeshiko the queen, Kukai the jack, Yaya the ace, and Tadase the king.

Each one an amazing character.

Once they were gone I made my way towards the building to head to class when I accidentally bump into a man scattering his papers all over the ground.

"Oh I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" I say as I repentantly bowed my head.

He laughs at my behavior as I help him up. "Please let me help you!" I say as I quick get on my knees to pick up all his papers.

After picking them all up I hand him half and offer to carry the rest too which he happily agrees.

As we're walking our surroundings become more familiar and when we reached "his classroom" I realized that he was MY teacher.

' _Who would've guessed?_ '

He introduced himself as Nikaidou Yuu and how he would be our teacher from now on.

He seems very nice, but I'm a bit worried about him though. He's VERY clumsy and trips a lot. ' _I hope he'll be ok!_ '

 ***Later That Day After Lunch***

Finally an almost normal day!

Yaya hadn't asked me about love, I got a new teacher and now I'm going to my favorite class, Science!

Today we're supposed to be dissecting frogs so I'm very excited yet nervous. I mean I feel bad for the poor frog, but at least I'll know he's in a better place.

I arrive to class and skip to my assigned lab table. I wait for my partner hoping that they'll let me do the actual dissection.

"Hello Mikoshiba-san, I hope you will take good care of me!" I turn around to see a bowing Tadase.

' _Well at least now I know who my partner is_ ' I bow back "Hi Hotori-san, please take care of me as well! Also there's no reason to call me 'Mikoshiba-san'. Please call me Luna."

He gives me a kind smile. "Okay Luna-san!" I smile back at him ' _He seems nice_ '

The bell rings and class begins. The teacher then announces the assignment receiving a bunch of groans and gasps of horror.

Though unlike them I was thrilled, sadly though I could not say the same for Tadase.

He was doing his best to stay strong, but he was slightly faltering.

"Luna-san don't worry about it, I'll do it for you so there's no reason to be scared."

I give him a pitiful look before I pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Hotori-san, I actually don't mind this. Thank you for the offer though, but would you mind taking the notes."

He sighs in slight relief, but is slightly curious about my accusation.

The frogs are passed out and it is time to work. All of a sudden I hear a loud shriek and turn to see one of my male classmates harassing another female classmate with his frozen frog.

Tadase moves and tries to help, but I got there first. For whatever reason I was standing in front of the boy holding his wrist. In all honesty I was nervous, practically shaking but I couldn't just stand there. That frog died so we could do this experiment and here this boy was using it like a toy, it's a disgrace!

He looks at me as if challenging me, smirking and waiting for my next move.

For a moment it was as if everything stopped and that was when I heard it, a tiny unfamiliar voice in the back of my head.

"*Psychotic laugh* Man you're a feisty one aren't you, finally standing up. You unsure right now and wavering in your resolve, but don't worry I'll help you! From a girl who can do nothing to a girl who can take on humanity *psychotic cackle* Soar, Defend, and Resurrect!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: So…..What do you guys think? Was it long enough? Did you like it? Is it what you wanted? I'd love your opinion. I'm sorry I haven't brought Ikuto in yet, it's just there's still so much to be done before I can bring him in. I'm currently still fighting anxiety over the stories and stuff. I'd also like to let you know that I many have to begin posting once every three weeks because of school. TT-TT Please forgive me!**

 **Luna: Please calm down Shinigami-sama! I'm sure they'll be ok with it, they know you work very hard so I'm sure they won't mind.**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: You really think so….**

 **Luna: Of course! Now come here, I'll give you a hug and make it all better.**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami:...Yay! *hugs* :3 You're always so soft Luna!**

 **Luna: Haha thanks Shinigami-sama!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cat and the Psychotic Nurse Ch 4: There's A New Nurse in Town!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! I only own Luna, her family, her history, and other future addition and changes to the plot from the original Shugo Chara. So please don't sue me! TT-TT**

 **Luna Pov**

As those words were said I felt a sudden rush and with the blink of an eye my grip grew tighter around the boys' hand.

I looked him dead in the eye before pulling him forward then twisting his arm behind his back causing him to crash into the lab table and drop the frog.

For some reason I could not help but smirk as I said "Little boys who can't behave should be quiet and do as they're told.'

My voice was slightly sadistic and had a teasing tone.

I let go of his arm causing him to fall onto the ground. I cackle at this before picking up the frog and place it on his table and look back to him.

"You're supposed to cut it open and see its inner beauty, not be a jerk and threaten girls with it. Watch and learn you illiterate disgrace!"

I pick up the scalpel and begin to take apart the frog, but for some reason it felt like something more. As if it was truly decadent and beautiful.

I finish the final incision and put the scalpel down. The frogs' dismembered body was neatly laid out on the tray.

I look back to my classmate to see them all in awe. I gaze directly at the boy from before "If I see you disgracing an animal that gave its life for a wonderful purpose such as this again then you can deal with me and I will personally dismember you like these frogs!" I finish off with a smirk as I pick up the work packet and quickly fill it out.

Though the moment I put it down and began to walk away, it happened. Like a sudden crash, I suddenly realized what I was doing and as if the magical spell had worn off I suddenly became very self-conscious, embarrassed, and guilty.

Then in the heat of the moment I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. Not even looking back at my classmates as I did so.

*Later that Day, At Home*

After that horrid experience and "graciously" running out the classroom I immediately went home. I was completely embarrassed and didn't even know how I was gonna face my classmates the next day.

I was currently curled up in my bed hugging my knees hoping that they would bring me some form of comfort.

I then sigh. "What was that earlier, I was just standing there quietly trying to hold in my negative attitude about his behavior when I just suddenly snapped."

I sigh again feeling guiltier "I could've hurt him, what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing in particular, you simply just taught that rude boy not to mistreat a lovely specimen."

I whip my head around to see the source of the unknown voice. What I see though is not what I was expecting.

It was a tiny fairy looking girl. She had red hair in a bob cut, golden eyes, and was wearing what looked to be a nurse uniform

I gaze in awe for a moment before collecting myself and finally forming words from my once gaping mouth.

"W-who are you?! Neh what are you?" Curiosity now replacing awe and somewhat fear I waited for her reply.

She gave a shout cackle before replying, "Haha my name is Natsu and I shall be you Guardian Character! I'm who you truly want to be and as for earlier I simply helped you act out how you truly felt. There is nothing wrong with what you did either, that punk deserved it! Disturbing such a fine creature! I swear the nerve of that boy!"

She began mumbling threats under her breath. I laughed for a moment agreeing with her statement as well as enjoying her bluntness and energy towards the subject.

I have a sudden recollection realizing that the voice that I heard earlier must have been hers. I'm also guessing that she came from the egg that I laid... I sigh 'I feel so rude, here she is introducing herself and saying how she feels when I haven't even introduced myself'

I interrupt her rant by extending my hand to her "Hello Natsu, I'm Luna and I hope you will take good care of me!" I finish with a smile to that of which she returns while extending her own tiny hand and placing it in mine.

We shake hands officially stating our friendship. And with this I can't help but think.

'This is going to be interesting!'

 **Authors Note:**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: *Gets on knees and starts crying* I'm SO sorry that I was late! I'm a terrible person, I have no excuse for being late! I should have been more prepared and worked harder to be on time. TT-TT I hope you can all forgive my ignorance and shortcoming! *Bows repeatedly begging for forgiveness* Please forgive me!**

 **Luna: Please calm down Shinigami-sama! Please get off your knees your gonna hurt yourself if you keep bowing that fast and so forcefully**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: But I must repent!**

 **Luna: It'll be alright Shinigami-sama! I know they'll forgive you and be happy that your trying your best!**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami:…You really think so.**

 **Luna: *Smiles brightly* Of course Shinigami-sama!**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: *Smiles back softly before standing up* Thanks Luna.**

 **Luna:….Shinigami-sama, I think your gonna need a few band aids**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: Huh why would you say that…. *looks at knees….that are bleeding* oh….**

 **Luna: Lets go Shinigami-sama *Wraps Black Veiled Shinigami's arm around shoulder* I'll patch you up**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: Haha thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cat and the Psychotic Nurse Ch 5: Just Wanting to Be a Normal Girl**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! I only own Luna, her family, her history, and other future addition and changes to the plot from the original Shugo Chara. So please don't sue me! TT-TT**

 **Luna Pov**

After yesterday's stunt I almost decided to stay home and prep my grave, but due to some lovely persuasion (bribery) from Natsu, I agreed to go to school.

I did my usual morning routine, but rather than alone I had Natsu to keep me company. It was pretty nice to have someone to talk to as I got ready.

I was walking down the street toward school when I realized that Natsu was right next to me, where everyone could see her. I began to panic, thinking of what I could do to quickly hide her before anyone began to ask questions. Though mid panic attack she intervened.

"You know that you're the only one who can see me, well besides other kids with guardian characters right?"

I froze. 'So I just freaked out and nearly had a panic attack for nothing!? I probably looked like some schizophrenic!' I look around to see that the few people that were around were indeed staring.

I sigh "Just great I probably look like some lunatic." "Hey! What's wrong with being a lunatic!?" Natsu interjects looking slightly offended. I giggle "Nothing Natsu, I'm just a little embarrassed. If you couldn't tell from yesterday's ordeal, I don't like attention."

 ***A Few Minutes Later***

We finally arrived at school. I told Natsu to stay close so that I wouldn't lose her in the crowds.

I'm walking until I hear a familiar call. "Luna~!" I turn to see Yaya sprinting to me.

I reply with a giggle "Good morning Yaya. How are you?" Yaya is quick to respond "Great! Anyways, on another topic, I heard that you got into an argument with a boy yesterday. At first I didn't believe it because you're not really violent, but Tadase backed up the story so it had to be true. Was he rude to you? Do you need me to beat him up?" She did a cute pose where she lifted her arms resembling a muscle flex causing me to laugh.

"Haha no Yaya you don't have to do anything. The boy was just being very mean and misusing our materials. You know how much I love science. I just snapped, I kind of feel bad about it now. I might apologize later."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Why should you have to apologize? If he did something bad enough to make the kind and peaceful Luna snap then he deserved it!" Yaya stated as she glomped me. She was creating a scene and gaining me some more unwanted attention.

"Yaya please calm down you're making a-" I was cut off by another voice.

"Hey Yaya! Whatcha doing?" It was Kukai, one of Yaya's guardian friends. He was standing there with that same playful smile he always wore.

Yaya loosened her grip on me and uttered a reply "Oh hey Kukai! This is my best friend Luna!" She tightened her grip again and began smothering me again as she continued "Isn't she just the cutest!"

My cheeks began to turn red and in my moment of embarrassment I looked for a savior, it just happened to be Natsu. I looked at her with pleading eyes and mouthed 'What do I do?'

She simply shrugged and mouthed back. 'How bout you grow a pair and pull away'

I stared at her in utter disbelief. How could I do something so rude? I can't do that to Yaya it might hurt her feelings. I continued to stand there slowly losing oxygen as Yaya and Kukai continued to talked.

I gave Natsu another glance and then she sighed. "Fine I'll help, but don't go blaming me for your embarrassment!"

I looked at her in confusion, but then finally realized what she was going to do. "N-" I was cut off by her words, those same words that would ruin me.

"Soar, Defend, and Resurrect!"

 **Pov Ikuto**

I'm walking past Seiyo Academy on my way to school when it hits me. The scent of a freshly hatched egg, maybe even a day old. Though to my surprise that was not what caught my attention. What caught my interest was the scent of the owner of said egg. The scent of the ocean, the same scent that caused me to intervene in someone else's business the other day.

'I should really keep walking or else I'll be late for school. The last thing I need is for Utau to pay me a visit.' I told myself this as I gazed at the campus in the direction of the lovely scent.

My thoughts are interrupted by Yoru "You know-nya, if we go then we might see something interesting-nya. And we'd get to meet that girl you saved the other day-nya."

I look at him for a moment, considering his words and debating my decision.

I sigh "Fine" I character change and jump over the fence, landing on school grounds.

"Let's go Yoru." I call only to think to myself as I smirk

'I'll see you soon, little ocean girl"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: *Gets on knees and starts crying* I'm SO sorry that I took so long to update! I'm a terrible person, I have was just so busy that I was never able to write! Not only that but this chapter is so short! I should have been more prepared and worked harder to be on time. TT-TT I hope you can all forgive my ignorance and shortcoming! *Bows repeatedly begging for forgiveness and cries* Please forgive me!**

 **Luna: Shinigami-sama please calm down I don't want you to have to go to the hospital again! And last time you put a dent in the floor and there was blood everywhere, no one wants you to hurt yourself. Your apology is enough!**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: *Stops bowing and forehead is bleeding* I'm sorry…..**

 **Luna: *Sighs* It's okay, I'll go get the band aids**

 **Black Veiled Shinigami: Thank you…**


End file.
